GREEN ACILES (Series)
by metibyun
Summary: Ia muak dengan semua drama picisan dalam hidup nya. Tentang menjadi anak Presiden, memburuknya hubungan dengan satu-satu nya kakak lelaki yang dimiliki, dan sekarang di hianati orang yang di cintai. Ini penuh drama dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mual. Cast : Chanbaek , Slight:Kaihun, and Others Genre : Hurt , Romance, Sinetron Rate : M Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

**GREEN ACILES (Series** **)**

* * *

 **Cast :** Chanbaek , Slight:Kaihun, and Others

 **Genre :** Hurt , Romance, Sinetron

 **Rate :** M

 **Boy X Boy**

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Summary :** Ia muak dengan semua drama picisan dalam hidup nya. Tentang menjadi anak Presiden, memburuknya hubungan dengan satu-satu nya kakak lelaki yang dimiliki, dan sekarang di hianati orang yang di cintai. Ini penuh drama dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mual.

* * *

 **Original by :** metibyun

* * *

Semua orang berkata, hidupmu tidak akan ada guna jika cita-cita mu bahkan tidak pernah menjadi nyata. Tapi Park Chanyeol tidak. Ia bahagia sekalipun mimpinya harus di tanggalkan. Chanyeol mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang musisi, dan lebih memilih mengabdi untuk negara. Menjadi petugas militer. Demi ibunya, demi ayahnya, dan demi cintanya kepada mereka yang sudah berada tenang di surga.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gagah, tapi sedikit miris dengan potongan rambut cepak yang menurut nya, tidak keren. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi di dalam kamar mess hanya mematut lama-lama, memastikan ia tetap tampan seperti biasa.

"Ayah.. Ibu… apa aku tampan ?" Chanyeol memang terlihat aneh saat berbicara sendiri dengan selembar foto yang diselipkan di antara celah cermin. Foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah.. sudah ku duga. Kalian pasti menjawab bahwa aku adalah manusia setengah dewa. Tampan tiada tara." tawanya terasa hambar, menyadari segila ini ia ternyata merindukan orang tuanya.

"Doa'kan agar tes ku lulus. Selangkah lagi mimpi kalian akan terwujud. Aku akan menjadi tim Alpha paling gagah. Aku akan berjalan di samping pak Presiden."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa setiap pagi selama beberapa detik adalah kebiasaan aneh kedua yang ia miliki. Ini menurut Sehun. Karena Chanyeol akan komat-kamit, kemudian tersenyum bodoh seolah doanya sudah terbang tinggi menembus langit.

"Hyung… ayooo. Semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan."

Chanyeol mengangguk pada Sehun yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku cinta kalian." Chanyeol mengecup foto itu sekali. Menyambar topinya, dan berlalu pergi mengikuti Sehun.

 **찬백**

Agen Secret Service atau yang lebih dikenal dengan tim Alpha tidak hanya bertugas melindungi Presiden, tapi juga seluruh anggota keluarga inti orang nomer satu tersebut. Seperti istri, anak, juga tamu yang di tunjuk langsung oleh sang kepala negara. Tim Alpha milik Korea Selatan ini terbentuk dengan segala kesempurnaan dan kekuatannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Korea Selatan mendidik dengan apik skuad Secret Service nya hingga tak terjangkau sekalipun oleh musuh. Dengan semboyan " **Tidak takut mati"** , mereka benar mencurahkan seluruh tenaga, pikiran, bahkan jiwa nya demi keselamatan sang Presiden.

Tim Alpha sendiri di bagi menjadi beberapa lini dengan objek dan tanggung jawab berbeda di setiap lini nya. Lini ditentukan, atas dasar kecerdasan tak-tik, ketahanan diri, serta tanggapnya respon dengan situasi berbahaya yang terjadi dan mungkin membahayakan untuk objek nya. Lini satu di fokuskan untuk mengamankan Presiden beserta keluarga inti dengan persentase 90% untuk setiap ujian yang di berikan. Lini dua di fokuskan untuk keamanan istana negara dengan persentase 80%. Dan yang terakhir adalah lini tiga, dengan persentase 70% difungsikan untuk pengawal belakang kendaraan. Biasanya lini tiga mendapat tugas paling berat, mangsa pertama untuk para musuh dengan penempatan di setiap mobil _jeep_ barisan paling belakang rombongan Presiden.

Tim Alpha di ambil dari tentara militer dengan kemampuan melebihi rata-rata dan telah lulus tes atas standar yang di tetapkan. Tidak diambil dari sembarang orang, atau sekedar pandai mengoperasikan senjata. Tim Alpha adalah kunci, mereka akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum objek nya. Mereka memegang kendali bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk seseorang yang dilindungi.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol berdiri sekarang. Bersama ratusan pasukan militer Korea Selatan yang lain. Panas terik matahari di perempat hari tidak membuat niatnya goyah. Sedikitpun Chanyeol tidak akan mengeluh. Karena ia ingat " _Chanyeol.. Jika nanti kau dewasa. Ibu akan memberimu tepuk tangan paling keras. Kau harus menjadi seperti mereka."_ pesan ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Ibunya sangat antusias dengan berita di televisi waktu itu. Kebetulan sedang menayangkan cuplikan tentang Presiden dan jajaran pengawal gagahnya.

"Kapten mana ?" kasak-kusuk Kai dan Chen terdengar sedikit keras. Membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang memasang bulu mata. Hihihi." Kai itu mulutnya memang mengandung sedikit hidrogen sulfida. Semacam gas pembuangan, yang dinamakan kentut. Mengapa ? karena apapun yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya sangat tidak berguna. Dan menyebalkan untuk didengar. Walaupun pada dasarnya, itu adalah fakta.

"Kau gila ?"

"Kau tidak mendengar gosip bahwa bulu matanya habis terbakar karena menjinakkan bom ?" Chen hampir percaya dengan ucapan Kai. Tapi ia kemudian berpikir lagi sejenak "Sakit jiwa ! Sejak kapan Kapten menjadi tim gegana ? Atau bisa jadi bulu matanya habis karena di cabuti istrinya." Kai dan Chen untuk kesekian kalinya tertawa puas. Beginilah jika mereka berdua berkumpul. Tidak akan ada habisnya menistakan sang Kapten, tak urung perbincangan itu membuat perut Chanyeol sedikit tergelitik. Lucu juga pikirnya.

Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke belakang. Bukan untuk ikut bergosip, tapi untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh agar kedua orang itu bisa diam.

"Mulut sampah. Kau akan di gantung Kapten jika dia mendengar itu." Sehun yang irit bicara. Sekali bicara akan mengeluarkan kata pedas menusuk. Seketika membuat Kai dan Chen membisu.

 **찬백**

"Hyung.." kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi hanya 1cm itu berpapasan di ruang keluarga. Namun yang lebih pendek, atau kakaknya. Hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian membuang muka. Terlihat sebal lebih pada benci.

"Hyung.. Apa salah ku ? tolong katakan." Ditatapnya Baekhyun sejenak. Kesekian kalinya Joonmyeon membuang muka, enggan menatap wajah adiknya.

"Salah mu ? Karena kau telah hidup." Baekhyun mematung di tempat. Ini sakit, tapi anehnya tidak berdarah. Bayangkan, orang yang sebelumnya sangat dekat tanpa ada jarak. Tiba-tiba menjauh tanpa tau apa penyebab kerenggangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Bahkan jika aku tidak tau apa salahku. Aku minta maaf." itu hanya sia-sia saja, sebab Joonmyeon telah berlalu jauh. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bersandar sedih pada dinding.

Ini sudah berlalu hampir beberapa bulan. Byun Baekhyun didiamkan oleh kakaknya, Byun Joonmyeon. Tanpa tau ia salah apa, tanpa tau asal mulanya darimana.

Setiap hari hanya dihabiskan untuk berpikir, kiranya sikap yang manakah, yang membuat Joonmyeon semurka ini.

"Baek… Apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?" Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak dengan teguran yang di berikan ibunya.

"Kau tidak berangkat ?" Baekhyun menggeleng, berjalan mendekat ke arah Byun Boa yang masih terheran.

"Tidak bu.. Baru saja asistenku menghubungi jika hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal apapun."

"Ayah mu ada jadwal di pusat kemiliteran. Barangkali kau ingin ikut ?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lesu, merenggangkan dasinya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Jangan pikirkan sikap kakakmu." Baekhyun menahan langkahnya. Masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ibunya. Berarti sejak tadi, ibunya sudah berada di situ. Di dekat Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. "Ia hanya butuh waktu."

"Waktu untuk apa ? Aku bahkan tidak tau letak kesalahanku dimana. Jika hyung mau membuka mulutnya, aku pasti melakukan apapun untuk menebus 4 bulan yang menyedihkan ini bu."

"Ibu hanya memiliki kalian berdua. Jangan menyerah ataupun lelah menghadapi hati batunya." Baekhyun tidak menoleh sama sekali. Menutupi isakkan kecilnya agar tak terdengar menyedihkan untuk Boa.

"Persiapan pertunangan mu dan Eunji sudah sampai mana ?"

"Aku sedang malas membahas itu bu." Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki kamar. Tidur mungkin menjadi keputusan yang tepat.

 **찬백**

Serangkaian tes sudah di jalani. Mulai dari tes tulis hingga tes bela diri. Chanyeol hanya pasrah dengan hasil yang di dapat. Asal ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Menembak dengan tangan kiri ?!" Sehun membolakan matanya saat Tao dan temannya yang lain memberitahu tentang agenda tes selanjutnya. Ini tidak ada di pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Ak-aku…." Sehun terlihat sedikit pesimis. Di hampirinya Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa anak ayam ? Huh ?" Sehun menggeleng, mencebikkan bibirnya tanpa mau menutupi kesedihannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ada tambahan agenda tes. Menembak dengan tangan kiri. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Jika aku gagal, kalian bertiga harus melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau pasti bisa, belajar pada Kai. Si raja tembak." Sehun hanya mengangguk saat mendapat usakkan pada rambutnya. Ia selalu manja pada Chanyeol, seperti bermanja dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Di ujung sana, Kai tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun yang dilakukan Sehun. Perasaannya berubah menjadi cemas saat mendengar ada tambahan agenda tes. Menembak dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan semua juga tau kelemahan Sehun ada pada, menembak.

"Si bodoh itu. Sangat cengeng dan mudah panik. Bukankah menjadi tim alpha adalah impiannya ?" Kai bergumam dengan senyum tersungging indah. Melihat Sehun tengah melompat-lompat ringan. Kebiasaannya untuk menghilangkam gugup. Sangat menggemaskan.

"WOYY KAI ! CEPAT KESINI !" Kai hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menitnya untuk mengamati Sehun. Ternyata yang di amati baru saja meneriakinya. "Sial! Semoga dia tidak sadar."

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui ini. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Kai." Kai tersenyum miring, setengah mengejek Sehun.

"Imbalan apa yang aku dapat ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian. Berharap Chanyeol akan membelanya seperti biasa. Tapi yang terjadi justru "Sehun akan mentraktirmu makan, sampai perutmu meledak."

"Oke… Kau butuh bantuan apa ?"

"T-tapi tabungan ku menipis. Tidak jadi meminta bantuanmu." Kai mendecak sebal.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membeli makanan sendiri. Cepat kau ingin ku bantu apa ?"

"Ajariakumenembakdengantangankiri."

"Huh ? Apa kau baru saja bernyanyi rapp ?" Sehun itu gengsi nya setinggi puncak namsan. Meminta bantuan, terlebih pada Kai musuh debatnya. Sama dengan telanjang didepan umum, memalukan.

"Apa kau tuli ? Aku tidak sedang bernyanyi rapp. Baiklah akan ku ulangi. Aish... ini memalukan sekali." Chanyeol taunya tersenyum geli melihat betapa Kai memiliki kesenangan tersendiri melihat Sehun kesal.

"A-ajari… Eungh.. Ajari aku menembak dengan tangan kiri." Sehun menjalin jemarinya, tanpa sadar berekspresi menggoda. Kai membuang pandangan sebentar, apa Sehun baru saja ber-aegyo ?

Kai berjalan mendekat dan berbisik pelan "Akan ku ajari. Sebooty." Sehun memukul keras kepala Kai saat panggilan itu terdengar. Sebooty = pantat Sehun.

 **찬백**

Mall Seoul memang sangat padat. Tapi itu tidak mengubah perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Justru bertambah buruk karena keramaian akan menjadi tempat yang paling dibenci. Saat ia sedih atau kacau, sendiri adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi Eunji terus saja merengek meminta di antar kemari untuk membeli cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Marga ku berarti akan menjadi Byun ?" sedari tadi celoteh Eunji hanya ditanggapi seperlunya saja. Hanya sebagai bentuk rasa menghormati wanita kesayangannya ini. Baekhyun benar kehilangan selera untuk segala hal. Fokusnya masih terus terpusat pada Joonmyeon, kakaknya.

"Sayang… Kau kenapa ?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak… Aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar. Membahas ini dan itu tapi kau hanya diam ! Tidak menghargai keberadaanku." Eunji hampir berlari pergi namun pergerakannya di tahan oleh Baekhyun. Secepat itu Eunji masuk kedalam dekapan kekasihnya. Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

"Tapi kau keterlaluan tuan Byun.. _Hiks."_ sisi manja Eunji mulai keluar. Ini adalah favorit Baekhyun. Pukulan manja yang mendarat pada dadanya tidak menimbulkan sakit. Malah membuat Baekhyun gemas dengan kelakuan wanita dalam pelukannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku Baek. Ini tempat umum."

"Siapa peduli ? Aku tidak akan melepas sampai kau memaafkan ku." Eunji mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun. Pelukannya terlepas dengan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti menatap ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Setidaknya aku memiliki satu alasan untuk tetap bahagia." Baekhyun menyingkirkan anak rambut yang bertebaran di pipi Eunji. Memandang lamat-lamat wajah cantik bak dewi yang sempurna terlihat. Wanita bermarga Jung itu hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih berarti 1 tas hermes." Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Eunji selalu seperti ini, meminta imbalan untuk semua perbuatannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan, apapun asal Eunji tetap bersamanya.

"Hanya 1 ? Padahal aku ingin membelikan 3. Tapi yasudah.".

"Huh ? 3 ? Aku mau 3 tas hermes." Eunji mengangguk antusias.

Baekhyun rasa ia sudah gila, menggantung harapan terlalu tinggi pada Eunji. Tapi ini wajar Di antara banyak polemik hidupnya. Eunji datang dan mengulurkan tangan. Menawarkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar keluar dari kenyataan pahit. Meski tawa itu tak benar-benar berasal dari hati.

 **찬백**

Suara tembakan bersahut-sahutan menjadi lagu tersendiri. Di arena tembak yang berada di markas kemiliteran itu menjadi sangat panas dan sesak saat Kai harus berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Fokuskan pandanganmu pada satu titik lingkaran yang ingin kau bidik." Kai berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit guncang karena gugup. _Sial!_ Perasaan macam apa ini ?

Terbiasa berdebat dan saling melempar tatapan nyalang membuat canggung datang dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"K-kai.." rasa canggung ternyata bukan milik Kai seorang. Sehun pun merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang sangat intim. Dengan Kai yang berdiri mengikis jarak tepat di belakangnya. Punggung Sehun membentur dada bidang Kai. Detak jantung Kai yang abnormal mampu dirasa oleh punggung Sehun. Menambah suasana menjadi sangat aneh dan menyebalkan.

Kedua tangan Kai menyambar tangan kiri Sehun. "Jangan hiraukan apapun, sekalipun musuhmu menjanjikan sekotak ice cream. Kau tidak boleh goyah." Sehun menoleh dengan gerakan refleks. Tidak sengaja menabrakkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kai.

"Kau pikir aku bocah ? Batal menembak musuh hanya karena sekotak ice cream ?" keduanya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi ketika mata mereka saling bertemu dan mengunci. Rasanya seperti di gelitik oleh kupu-kupu di perut. Sehun rasanya ingin mual dan buang air saat mendapat tatapan sangat dalam dari Kai.

Ini tidak direncanakan, bahkan di luar dugaan. Kai tidak bermaksud mencium, sungguh. "K-kau…. KYAAAAAAA !" **Bugh!** Sehun berteriak dan dengan tanggap mendaratkan sikunya ke arah perut Kai.

"Ada apa ?" Chanyeol dan Chen berlari saat mendapati Sehun berteriak, sedangkan Kai jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Sehun tidak menjawab dan berlalu pergi, namun Chanyeol dapat menangkap raut merah antara murka dan malu (?)

"Aish… perutku."

"Kau apakan Sehun ? Demi Tuhan Kai, dia hampir menangis. Wajahnya merah padam." Chanyeol meneliti tanpa berniat membantu Kai untuk bangkit.

"Aku akan mengejarnya.." Chen sudah berancang-ancang untuk mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi. Namun di tahan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan Kai yang mengejarnya. Dia yang sudah menyebabkan Sehun seperti itu."

"Baiklah…. Baiklah…. Aku salah. Aku memang bodoh. Aku menciumnya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Ini diluar kendali."

Chanyeol terdiam, Chen juga sama terdiam. Meneliti Kai dari atas hingga bawah. Tidak berniat menyahuti. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

 **찬백**

Di ruang kerja pribadi tempat Jendral Wu menghabiskan harinya. Kini terlihat sedikit riuh karena adanya sang kepala negara. Presiden Byun dan rombongan yang telah hadir sejak 15 menit lalu.

"Lapor… Tes tulis dan serangkaian tes lain sudah berjalan. Saat ini kita sedang melakukan persiapan untuk agenda terakhir. Uji tembak menggunakan tangan kiri." Lelaki keturunan China-Kanada yang masih tampan di antara ubannya itu mengangguk penuh wibawa.

"Laporan diterima.. Kapten Lee, usahakan serangkaian tes selesai sebelum senja."

"Siap laksanakan." Kapten Lee memberi hormat dan membungkuk seklias sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Jendral.

"Kau berubah sangat banyak Wu.." Kris hanya tersenyum. Melepas topinya, dan duduk santai menyusul Presiden Byun.

"Kau juga Presiden Byun."

"Kita sedang berdua. Berhenti bersikap formal." Kris taunya terkekeh saja. Sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu ramah dan apa adanya.

"Yunho.. Ku dengar putra kedua mu akan bertunangan ?"

"Ya.. Seperti itu. Tepat saat tugas di hari pertama tim Alpha." Kris menyeruput tehnya yang sudah dingin. Diletakkan kembali ke atas meja, kemudian melanjutkan obrolan.

"Berarti 2 minggu lagi ?" Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Kris… Ini kesempatan terakhir mu untuk membentuk agen secret sevice. Bagaimana kau bisa gagal sebanyak 2 kali ? Padahal sebelumnya tim yang kau bentuk selalu sempurna. Bahkan Amerika pun ikut mengakui."

Kris hanya menggeleng. Senyumnya masih terpatri. "Mungkin 2 periode lalu aku sedang lengah. Tapi ku pastikan sekarang aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan putramu ?" Kris mengedikkan bahu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh tentang hubungan dengan anak satu-satunya yang tidak pernah membaik.

"Dia masih sama. Menganggapku musuh seperti hari-hari lalu."

"Ku rasa bukan hanya kau yang bermasalah dengan putramu. Aku pun sama, Kris."

"Menjadi seorang ayah tidak semudah bayangan kita saat remaja dulu. Di musuhi anak sendiri sangat menjatuhkan harga diri memang. Lebih sulit daripada menghadapi Korea Utara." Yunho dan Kris melanjutkan obrolan panjang mereka. Sebagai sepasang sahabat. Menanggalkan jabatan mereka masing-masing. Dengan kesibukan yang sama padat. Mendapat waktu untuk berkumpul memang sangat sulit dan ini perlu dinikmati.

 **찬백**

"Hyung…" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah ranjang nya. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sehun sudah duduk disana.

Chanyeol terus mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Setelah menjalani serangkaian tes seharian ini membuatnya di serang penat. Mandi dan berendam air hangat pada akhirnya menjadi pilihan.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan perut mu seperti di gelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu ? Tiba-tiba terasa mulas. Dan jantungmu berdebar hebat. Saat berada di samping seseorang ?" Chanyeol memicingkan mata. Ditatapnya Sehun penuh sangsi.

"Mungkin saat aku ingin buang air besar ?" Sehun menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Kakinya dibawa menghentak-hentak kasur.

"Bukan itu maksudkuuuuuu…."

"Mulas adalah salah satu ciri-ciri jika kau ingin buang air kan ?" Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal untuk meredam teriakannya. Berteriak frustasi karena Chanyeol tidak juga memahami arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku salah masuk kamar." Sehun berlalu pergi, dengan melempar Chanyeol menggunakan bantal yang baru saja ia pegang.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu ?"

Park Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah cermin. Memandang foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku sudah menjalani tes dengan lancar. 4 hari kedepan adalah pengumumannya. Jika aku lolos menjadi tim Alpha lini satu. Itu berarti tugasku sudah selesai. Aku sudah mewujudkan impian kalian. Berbahagialah di surga, tunggu aku suatu hari nanti. Aku akan datang, mari kita berkumpul bersama anak dan istri ku juga." lagi, Chanyeol mengakhiri obrolannya dengan memberi kecupan pada selembar foto itu.

Anak ? Istri ? Bahkan gambaran seorang kekasih pun ia tak punya. Hidupnya mungkin akan dihabiskan dengan mengabdikan diri sebagai seorang tentara. Atau jika ia lolos menjadi tim Alpha, maka hidupnya akan habis disana.

Chanyeol lupa memikirkan seorang kriteria wanita idamannya. Atau mungkin ia tak mempunyai kriteria apapun ?

 **찬백**

Joonmyeon membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang besar dan empuk di kamar pribadinya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Setelah seharian ini menjalani rapat dengan banyak kolega.

"Hyung… Kau pulang ?" Joonmyeon tidak berniat bangkit. Bersikap seolah disana tidak ada siapapun.

"Seringlah pulang dan jangan banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol."

"..."

"Perlu ku siapkan air hangat ?" Joonmyeon mulai bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Menyaksikan Baekhyun yang sibuk memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik. Berhentilah berpura-pura peduli denganku. Jika pada akhirnya kau menusukku juga." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berdiam dengan tumpukan pakaian Joonmyeon dalam genggaman.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Mandi dan turunlah ke bawah. Ibu dan ayah sudah menunggu untuk makan malam." Baekhyun berusaha membuang pemikiran buruknya. Berpura-pura seolah tak pernah mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Kau tuli ? Jangan berpura-pura baik !"

"Ya… Aku memang berpura-pura ! Berpura-pura baik-baik saja, berpura-pura tuli, berpura-pura buta. Bahkan berpura-pura tidak memiliki perasaan saat mendengarmu, melihatmu, dan merasakan betapa sakitnya segala ucapan dan sikapmu hyung !" Joonmyeon tertegun. Selama 4 bulan ini seburuk apapun itu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menimpali. Tapi sekarang ?

"Aku berpura-pura karena ibu pernah memohon pada ku untuk bersabar. Dan aku bersabar karena sadar, hanya memiliki kau satu-satunya sebagai saudara."

"..."

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu menjadi sepicik ini ? Apa masih tetap karena masalah aku yang menjadi perdana mentri ? Ambil hyung, ambillah jabatanku jika ayah mengijinkan. Aku tidak akan mempertahankan sesuatu yang bisa merusak persaudaraanku." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri. Betapa ia berubah menjadi sangat cengeng ? Dengan hobi barunya, menangis.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **CUAPS :** Sebelumnya aku ikut event nulis ff dan ini di adalah oneshot. Special request dari kaka kesayangan aku. **Ka Soprida**. Dengan segala pertimbangan, aku akhirnya berani kembangin jadi series.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

 **Dan ottokehh ? di next kah ?**

Review dan dukungan kalian sangat aku tunggu

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	2. Chapter 2

**GREEN ACILES (Series** **)**

* * *

 **Cast :** Chanbaek , Slight:Kaihun, and Others

 **Genre :** Hurt , Romance, Sinetron

 **Rate :** M

 **Boy X Boy**

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Summary :** Ia muak dengan semua drama picisan dalam hidup nya. Tentang menjadi anak Presiden, memburuknya hubungan dengan satu-satu nya kakak lelaki yang dimiliki, dan sekarang di hianati orang yang di cintai. Ini penuh drama dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mual.

* * *

 **Original by :** metibyun

* * *

Istana negara sedang memiliki hajat besar. Pertunangan putra kedua yang akan di laksanakan 1 minggu kedepan. Kesibukan memang belum tampak padat hanya beberapa persiapan saja.

"Joonmyeon hyung tidak pulang lagi ?" gelengan hanya di berikan Boa atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan Baekhyun.

Kakak Baekhyun itu jarang pulang sejak perdebatan malam itu. Atau hanya pulang sebentar kemudian pergi lagi. Sekalipun pulang ia akan pulang larut malam hampir dini hari. Menghindari bertemu muka dengan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja Baekhyun.

"Bu.. Aku ingin mundur menjadi perdana mentri." Boa menghentikan gerakannya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga-bunga dalam pot untuk menatap putra keduanya itu.

"Kau berdebat lagi dengan Joonmyeon ?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku rasa yang lebih pantas duduk di kursi mentri hanya hyung, bu. Aku tidak pernah merasa jiwaku benar-benar ada saat aku bekerja."

Boa tersenyum cantik. Dengan _dress_ berwarna _peach_ itu Baekhyun rasa, ibunya semakin bersinar. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Tidak menua.

"Kau selalu mengalah Baek. Jangan berbohong."

"Aku hanya rindu hyung yang dulu. Sebelum ayah memecah belah kami dengan keputusan sepihaknya." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Jemari tangannya tertaut menjelaskan seberapa ia rindu melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Sebelum semua ini terjadi. Awalnya Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon adalah sepasang saudara yang sangat dekat tanpa sekat. Hingga semuanya berantakan saat pagi itu perdana mentri Kang meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan posisi itu tidak bisa terlalu lama kosong. Joonmyeon memang sangat berambisi untuk duduk disana. Menjadi perdana mentri pengganti tuan Kang. Tapi Yunho justru memiliki berpandangan lain. Yunho rasa anak pertamanya itu lebih pantas menjadi _businessman_ di banding pegawai pemerintahan. Bukan tanpa alasan, atau pilih kasih. Tapi Yunho merasa sikap tegas Joonmyeon lebih bermanfaat untuk perusahaan swasta milik keluarga mereka, milik Byun grup.

Namun sayang, maksud Yunho tidak bisa di tangkap dengan baik oleh anak sulungnya. Perpecahana pun terjadi tanpa dapat dihindari, dan Baekhyun menjadi korban disini.

Jiwanya bukan disana, awalnya Baekhyun hanya mahasiswa biasa. Meskipun predikat seorang anak presiden tidak dapat dipungkiri. Tapi hidupnya hanya untuk musik. Baekhyun cinta musik. Hingga paksaan menjadi perdana mentri membuatnya harus mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya. Mimpi tentang menjadi sukses di bidang musik.

"Jika boleh jujur.. Ibu sepertinya kurang setuju kau dengan Eunji." ucapan Boa membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menaikkan alisnya tak seberapa tinggi. Mencari maksud dari perkataan ibunya barusan.

"Eunji sepertinya hanya ingin memanfaatkan mu, Baek."

"Tapi aku cinta dia bu. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa Eunji seperti itu." Boa tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut anaknya.

"Ibu hanya berpendapat. Jika kau bahagia, pada akhirnya ibu juga bahagia."

 **찬백**

Perdebatan di dalam apartemen itu terasa mencengkam. Kedua orang yang sedang berselisih itu memperlihatkan urat leher masing-masing. Mencari titik temu yang terasa menyakitkan untuk si laki-laki. Sedang untuk si wanita ini adalah keputusan akhir.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ku seperti ini. Kita saling cinta kan ? Bahkan kau sudah membuka pahamu untukku." _**plak!**_

"Brengsek ! Aku tidak mencintaimu. Lagipula saat itu aku mabuk. Kau menjebakku Jinyoung." yang di panggil Jinyoung hanya tersenyum miring. Memegang sudut bibirnya yang nyeri karena tamparan wanita itu.

"Jebak ? Kau dengan sadar mengajakku tidur. Kau memberikan darah perawan mu untukku." _**plak!**_

"Jaga mulutmu Jinyoung !" Eunji mulai bergerak gelisah menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sudah tidak perawan, dan itu berarti Baekhyun bukan orang pertama.

"Si tolol itu akan mendapatkan bekasku. Dan saat tau kau tidak perawan. Dia akan membuang mu ke tong sampah !" Jinyoung mencengkeram erat kedua pipi Eunji. Dengan kurang ajar melumat bibir itu kasar seperti tengah melecehkan seorang jalang.

"Kau sekarang adalah sampah, Eunji. Wanita yang tidak bisa memberikan keperawanannya pada suaminya sama dengan pe-la-cur !" Eunji rasa pipinya mulai kram karena cengkraman Jinyoung yang sangat kuat.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" Eunji mulai berkaca-kaca membayangkan kemarahan Baekhyun. Saat malam pertamanya nanti.

"Jangan menangis.. Ikuti rencanaku maka semua akan baik-baik saja." Eunji mengangguk patah-patah. Menelan isakannya dan menurut saja saat Jinyoung mengangkat tubunya untuk dibaringkan di atas sofa.

"Fasilitas apa yang belum kau dapat dari dia ?" Jinyoung menindih tubuh Eunji. Berbicara tepat di depan bibir kekasih Baekhyun itu. "Mobil sport.."

Jinyoung kemudian mengangguk dan berbisik untuk rencananya. Sekaligus mengambil kesempatan untuk menggigit telinga wanita cantik itu.

"Sudah kepalang basah, kenapa tidak kita ulangi lagi kegiatan malam itu ?" Eunji tidak menjawab. Hanya pasrah didalam kungkungan Jinyoung. Mendesah nikmat, mengabaikan ketulusan cinta yang didapat dari Baekhyun. Lelaki yang menggantung harapan tinggi padanya. Lelaki yang menjadikannya alasan untuk tetap baik-baik saja.

 **찬백**

Hari ini adalah pengumuman tahap 1 untuk tim Alpha yang terpilih. Artinya masih ada 2 tahap lagi yang harus di lewati. Tahap 1 ini adalah pengumuman anggota lini 3. Lini paling rendah dalam jajaran tim Alpha.

"Namaku tidak ada di lini 3 hyung.." Sehun melipat wajahnya murung saat dilihat namanya tidak ada di sana.

"Tak apa.. Namaku juga tidak ada disana. Masih ada 2 lini lagi." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun yang tidak seberapa cepak. Tersenyum menenangkan lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandung itu.

"Hei !" Sehun berjingkat mendengar suara berat Kai. Ia beringsut kebelakang punggung Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi. Ini sangat konyol, rasanya canggung karena insiden ciuman di arena tembak 2 hari lalu.

"Namaku tidak ada disana hyung. Kita berempat gagal di lini 3." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Melirik kebelakang, dilihatnya Sehun yang terus menunduk.

"Kai… Kau membuat adikku ketakutan. Dasar kau pedofil !" Kai menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang punggung Chanyeol. Tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, errrr… Menggemaskan.

"Masih marah ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu lihat aku. Kenapa bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol hyung ?" Sehun masih menggeleng.

"Sudah makan ?" Sehun menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Ingin ku traktir _bubble tea ?_ " kali ini mengangguk. Gigitan bibirnya terlepas digantikan dengan senyum senang masih tetap menunduk.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat ada aku disini ? Sialan. Aku seperti melihat drama korea goblin dan aku yang menjadi malaikat mautnya." Chanyeol bersedekap dada dan menggerutu sendiri.

"Jadi kenapa masih berdiri di belakang Chanyeol hyung ? Ayo kita pergi ke kedai _bubble tea ?_ "

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol untuk meminta pendapat sekaligus ijin.

"Pergilah. Jangan terlambat saat kembali. Dan kau pesek ! Jangan macam-macam atau ku potong penismu yang eksotis itu." Kai bergidik ngeri menyaksikan ancamam Chanyeol yang tidak main-main.

"Hyung ingin menitip apa ?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri seperti patung di depannya. "Tidak ada. Jangan meminum banyak _bubble tea._ Kau bisa demam lagi." Chanyeol memberi petuah untuk kesekian kali. Mengingat saat itu Sehun sempat demam tinggi karena terlalu banyak meminum _bubble tea._

"Siap laksanakan." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Kai yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah lapangan.

"Apa kau mulai mencintai Kai ? Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang setuju, Sehun." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. Melihat Sehun bahagia, ia tentu saja bahagia. Karena Sehun hanya satu-satunya yang dimiliki sekarang. Orang lain yang sudah di anggap seperti keluarga terdekat. Sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah berbicara banyak tentang keluarganya.

 **찬백**

Baekhyun melepas kancing jasnya dan menyampirkan pada punggung kursi. Menerima setumpuk berkas yang harus di analisa dari asistennya, Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat undangan untuk pelantikan tim Alpha 3 hari lagi." Baekhyun membuka salah satu amplop dengan kop milik kantor pusat kemiliteran. Namanya tercetak disana sebagai tujuan.

"Ya, 3 hari lagi. Untuk apa aku diundang ? Lagipula aku tidak akan berhubungan langsung dengan mereka." Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau anak presiden, tentu saja salah satu dari mereka nanti akan menjadi pengawalmu juga." Kyungsoo adalah sahabat kuliah Baekhyun yang kebetulan belum mendapat pekerjaan. Jadi Baekhyun yang menawarinya untuk menjadi asisten. Jika mereka sedang berdua, pembicaraan formal tidak lagi berlaku.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Kyungsoo. Tidak memerlukan mereka untuk mengawal."

"Badanmu saja hanya setengah tiang." Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa.

"Sialan, kita sama ngomong-ngomong." dan mereka tertawa bersama. Sampai Kyungsoo mengingat satu hal.

"Ah… Aku kemarin melihat Eunji keluar dari supermarket bersama seorang pria." mulut Baekhyun terkatup rapat. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita sahabatnya tentang pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Eunji.

"Apa Eunji memiliki kakak atau adik kandung laki-laki ?" Seingat Baekhyun, Eunji adalah anak tunggal. Orang tuanya menetap di Singapura karena pusat bisnis keluarga Jung berkembang dan pesat di negara Singa itu. Sesekali mereka berkunjung ke Korea untuk mengunjungi anak perusahaan sekaligus memastikan keadaan anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Eunji tetap di Korea dan tinggal di apartemen mewah pemberian Baekhyun.

"Mungkin itu manajer atau asistennya, Soo." Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika hubungan antara model dan staff bisa jadi seintim itu. Pasalnya selain berjalan berdua tanpa jarak dan saling merangkul. Lelaki tinggi yang bersama Eunji itu sempat mendaratkan ciuman kasar dibibir.

Kyungsoo berubah menjadi geram, jadi selama ini sahabatnya dipermainkan di belakang ? tapi pertunangan mereka akan di gelar kurang lebih 1 minggu lagi.

"M-mungkin.." Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih jalan tengah. Satu sisi ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun mmebuktikan tentang ketulusan cinta Eunji. Tapi di sisi lain ia takut akan merusak satu-satunya kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Sudah cukup Baekhyun tertekan dengan hidupnya selama ini.

"Mungkin apa ?" Kuungsoo meringis saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari atasannya.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat." anggukan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Lain kali ia akan menemui Eunji untuk menanyakan kebenarannya.

 **찬백**

Malam ini Kai tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia bisa gila karena membayangkan ejekan Chen serta Chanyeol karena kantung mata hitamnya. Sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa terpejam karena ada satu wajah yang terus mengisi otaknya. Senyumnya dan apapun itu tentang Sehun. Menempel rapi bagai roll film yang berputar-putar.

"Kenapa harus Oh Sehun ?" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Melompat-lompqt seperti cacing kepanasan karena menyesali mengapa hatinya harus juga jatuh pada lelaki cantik bermuka datar itu.

Ciuman singkat di arena tembak itu memang tidak di rencanakan. Kai tiba-tiba merasa gelap mata dan berhasrat besar untuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir kemerahan milik Sehun.

Kai meraba bibirnya sendiri, mengapa hangatnya masih terasa ? Ini efeknya terlalu lama untuk sekedar ciuman. Tapi Kai lupa, jika sebelum itu perasaannya sudah tumbuh jauh terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Sehun… Issshhh. Bahkan caramu menyedot _bubble tea_ pun membuatku kagum ? Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata nenek. Tidak boleh membenci orang secara berlebihan."

"Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku ?" sayup-sayup Kai mendengar ucapan nyalang seseorang yang teredam pintu ruangan. Kakinya di bawa melangkah mencari sumber suara itu. Kai membekap mulutnya ketika suara Sehun terdengar jelas, di ruangan Jenderal Wu. Sekali lagi, di ruang kerja Jenderal Wu.

"Tes tembak ku buruk. Kenapa masih lolos ? Pasti ada campur tangan mu 'kan ?" Kai masih memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruang kerja Jenderal Wu. Mencerna kiranya ada hubungan apa antara Sehun dan Jenderal Wu selama ini ?

"Berhenti keras kepala Wu Sehun." nada Jenderal Wu masih sangat tenang.

"Wu ?" Lirih Kai mengulang perubahan marga yang di berikan Kris kepada Sehun.

"Nama Oh Sehun.. Oh Sehun. Aku bisa menjadi tim Alpha atas kemampuan ku sendiri. Jangan mempermalukanku dengan memanfaatkan jabatanmu."

"Sehun… Sehun…" Kris membanting kertas pengumuman lini 1 yang bocor sampai ke tangan Sehun. Ia memang meminta pada staff nya untuk memberi pengecualian untuk Sehun sekalipun dari hasilnya ia di nyatakan gagal dalam tes tembak. Kris tau seberapa besar keinginan anak itu untuk menjadi barisan paling depan dalam tim Alpha. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Si keras kepala dan berhati dingin. Wataknya sekeras baja. Tidak akan menerima bantuan dalam bentuk apapun. Bantuan seseorang menurutnya adalah sebuah penghinaan.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Kris dengan kasar. Ia terlonjak saat mendapati Kai yang tertunduk dengan cengiran lebar. Menambah buruk suasan hatinya malam ini.

"Heheh.. Ak-aku sedang mencari... Mencari kutu ku yang jatuh." Sehun memberi tatapan dingin dan melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan Kai yang seperti orang bodoh.

"SEHUUUNN TUNGGU !"

 **찬백**

Sehun terus berlari mengabaikan Kai yang terseok-seok mengejarnya. Ia tidak peduli. Harusnya Kai pergi saja. Sehun sangat malu jika sampai Kai mengetahui tentang tangisnya sekarang. Petugas militer macam apa yang tersedu-sedu di tengah malam ?

"Se-hun… as-tagahh. Berhentiiiii." Kai tidak tau jika langkah panjang dan tubuh ramping Sehun bisa membawanya jauh berlari. Hingga Kai cukup kualahan mengejar.

"Jangan kejar aku. Kembali ke kamarmu. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Sehun berhenti. Masih tetap pada posisinya. Tidak berani menoleh ke arah Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya, atau dia akan mendapat ejekan seperti biasa karena menangis. Sedangkan saat ini sedang tidak ada Chanyeol yang biasa membelanya.

Lorong mess khusus Sersan ini memang sudah sangat sepi. Tersisa hembusan angin dan samar isakkan Sehun. Kai merasa ini adalah keanehan berikutnya. Ia ikut teriris saat cegukan mulai menyerang Sehun.

Kai berjalan pelan, menghindari derap langkahnya agar tak terdengar Sehun. Melangkah hati-hati tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahu Sehun yang bergetar.

"Jangan di tahan. Menangislah. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Aku tidak akan menjahilimu untuk kali ini." Kai berucap pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah melingkari pundak Sehun. Ia memeluk teman debatnya itu dari belakang.

"A-aku tidak menangis." Sehun terus memungkiri tangisnya. Tapi matanya terpejam merasakan hangatnya pelukan itu. Airmatanya deras keluar sesuai perintah Kai. Bertahap Sehun mulai meronta, kemudian jeritan pelan juga keluar. Dari pengamatan Kai, lelaki berkulit pucat ini pasti sudah menahan sangat lama luka hatinya. Dan si bodoh dalam pelukannya ini pasti sudah berada dipuncak pertahanannya.

"Kai…"

"Hm ?"

"Apa setelah kau menemaniku menangis. Apa kau akan mengejekku lagi ? apa melihatku marah adalah hobi mu ?" Kai hanya terkekeh lembut. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup sebanyak yang ia mampu aroma tubuh Sehun yang mirip seperti susu bubuk. Harum, tenang, dan damai.

"Tentu saja.. Membuatmu marah adalah hobi ku. Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Sehun." Sehun memutar posisinya agar berhadapan dengan pria _tanned_ itu.

"Aku pasti jelek setelah menangis." Kai menggeleng, menghapus sisa air mata Sehun yang masih bersarang di pipi. Wajah Sehun memang sedikit bengap dan kemerahan setelah memecah tangisnya. Tapi Kai berani bersumpah demi apapun, jika Sehun masih kelihatan menawan.

"Sudah lebih baik ?" Kai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Ingin menceritakan sesuatu ?"

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu Kai. Tapi besok antarkan aku ke suatu tempat ya."

Sehun merasa orientasinya sekarang berbalik arah. Mungkin juga saat ini dirinya sudah menjadi seorang _gay_ karena segala perhatian berlebih Kai. Ia menjadi nyaman, dan lebih memilih dimanjakan daripada harus memanjakan.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **CUAPS :** Haloo.. Terimakasih untuk yg sudah mengikuti, dan memberi support. Itu sangat berarti sekali. Ini Chapter 2 masih masuk awal, jadi mohon bersabar untuk moment Chanbaek. Karena alurnya memang seperti ini . heheh.

Ini tidak di edit, jadi klo ada typo. maafkan.

 **Dan ottokehh ? di next kah ?**

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH FOLL, FAV, REVIE. KU CINTA KALIAN :*

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	3. Chapter 3

**GREEN ACILES (Series** **)**

* * *

 **Cast :** Chanbaek , Slight:Kaihun, and Others

 **Genre :** Hurt , Romance, Sinetron

 **Rate :** M

 **Boy X Boy**

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Summary :** Ia muak dengan semua drama picisan dalam hidup nya. Tentang menjadi anak Presiden, memburuknya hubungan dengan satu-satu nya kakak lelaki yang dimiliki, dan sekarang di hianati orang yang di cintai. Ini penuh drama dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mual.

* * *

 **Original by :** metibyun

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan terburu keluar dari kamar mess nya. Hari ini, di hari penentuan antara lolos atau tidaknya ia menjadi agent secret service lini 1. Ia malah bangun kesiangan. Biasanya Sehun akan berteriak-teriak seperti tarzan. Tapi pagi ini kemana perginya anak itu ? Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan seluruh makian untuk ketiga sahabatnya, namun urung.

Saat di lorong pusat kemiliteran di antara kantor tata usaha, Chanyeol berpapasan dengan segerombolan orang yang… Penting mungkin ? Karena semua orang dalam gerombolan itu mengenakan stelan suite mahal.

Tapi ada satu orang yang mencuri perhatiannya. Apa ada perempuan yang menyamar menjadi lelaki ? Diperhatikan lagi dengan teliti. Ia tidak memiliki jakun. Jarinya lentik, tapi ia menggunakan suite. Dengan kurang ajar Chanyeol melirik bagian bawah. Di antara pahanya. Tidak ada yang bisa di salah fokuskan. Rata.

"Chanyeol hyung." Chanyeol menoleh ke tengah lapangan. Pertama melihat Sehun dengan wajah berbinarnya. Chen dengan senyum bebeknya, serta Kai yang hanya mengulaskan tipis bibir tebalnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku _chiken kids ?_ " Sehun sedikit memajukan bibirnya saat rambutnya yang sudah rapi diusak oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku semalam tidur dengan Kai." saat melihat mata lebar Chanyeol semakin melebar, Sehun buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung." Chanyeol masih mengintimidasi sampai teriakan Chen memecah konsentrasinya.

"Nama kita berempat lolos, sebagai lini 1 vvip. Kyaaaaa !"

Selembar kertas pengumuman yang di bawa Chen seketika dikerubungi oleh 3 orang lain. Dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kertas dan membaca baik-baik. "Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin…. Oh Sehun sebagai lini 1 vvip ?" Chanyeol membaca dengan dramatis. Mengundang Kai dan Chen ikut berteriak-teriak senang. Mereka saling berangkulan seolah mendapat lotre jutaan won. Namun tidak dengan Sehun. Ada rasa tak enak di hatinya. Mendapatkan ini bukan benar-benar karena usahanya. Merasa menjadi pecundang diantara ketiga temannya.

Khusus untuk lini 1 dibagi menjadi 2 kategori. Yaitu vvip dan reguler. Intinya mereka sama, pasukan khusus pengawalan presiden. Namun untuk vvip ini memang di istimewakan dari segi fasilitas dan tanggung jawab. Mereka berempat hanya bertanggung jawab pada presiden dan keluarga inti saja.

"Sehun ?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Karena jika diperhatikan dari tadi lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya murung dan melamun.

"Kau sakit ? Kenapa pucat sekali ? Ini pasti karena kau menghabiskan banyak _bubble tea_ kemarin." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kening Sehun. Tidak menyadari ada lelaki mungil di ujung lain yang mengamati semua pergerakannya. Lelaki mungil itu terus menatapnya dengan wajah datar, tidak dapat di artikan.

"Kau demam.. Habis berapa _cup bubble tea_ ?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Hanya 1." Kai mengamati wajah Sehun yang berubah dengan cepat. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertekan ? Hingga berpikir keras dan menyebabkan demam seperti ini ?" Sehun tertegun mendengar nada dingin Kai. Tidak tau pasti itu sebuah kemarahan atau kekhawatiran.

"Ikut aku !" Kai menarik kasar tangan Sehun. Rahangnya mengeras setelah sadar, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan Sehun dan Jenderal Wu semalam.

 **찬백**

Baekhyun menjadi yang paling diam diantara rombongannya dari gedung pemerintahan yang juga diundang dalam pelantikan tim alpha. Matanya terus menatap ke arah 4 lelaki berseragam militer kebesaran milik Korea Selatan. Memegang selembar kertas dengan yang paling tinggi membaca penuh dramatis. Ia ikut tersenyum saat 3 orang dalam gerombolan itu melompat-lompat dan saling memeluk. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana ada seorang lelaki lain dengan wajah manis nampak murung.

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat si lelaki tinggi meletakkan telapak tangannya pada lelaki lain yang tampak murung tadi.

"Perdana menteri Byun." Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya berbinar menyaksikan sahabat ayahnya sudah berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya.

"Paman Wu ?" Kris mengangguk penuh wibawa. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sejak kejadian dimana ia mulai di benci oleh anaknya.

"Kau sudah besar.."

"Paman juga sudah tua. Hehehe. Bagaimana kabar paman ?" Kris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baik… Kau sendiri ? Sudah tampak matang. Sebentar lagi akan memiliki istri." Kris masih memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti beberapa tahun silam saat anak Yunho itu masih kecil. Itu terbukti dari gerakan refleknya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Paman akan datang kan ke pertunangan ku nanti ?" Kris menghembuskan nafas sebentar.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku ada kunjungan ke Lebanon. Sepertinya Korea Selatan akan mengirimkan relawan kesana." Baekhyun sungguh sedih dengan pernyataan Kris. Ia berharap di hari bahagianya nanti akan di hadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat.

"Bagaimana kabar anak paman ?" Baekhyun masih ingat dengan anak Kris yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun di bawahnya. Dulu saat ayahnya belum sibuk dengan tugas pemerintahan. Dan Kris belum menjadi Jenderal. Dua keluarga itu akan berkumpul saat akhir pekan. Tapi kebiasaan itu mulai hilang saat kabarnya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istri Kris. Dibarengi dengan memburuknya hubungan dengan putera semata wayangnya

"Dia sudah besar.. Masih keras kepala." nadanya memang masih tenang. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada getaran rindu seorang ayah pada anaknya, sangat l nyata.

"Masih cengeng kah dia ?" Kris mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. Senyum getirnya terukir menyakitkan.

"Ya dia masih sangat cengeng. Tapi tidak jika dengan ku."

"Paman kau harus kuat… Ayah berkata kau berubah banyak sejak kejadian itu." Kris tersenyum lagi. Terlihat jelas jika lelaki yang sepantaran dengan ayahnya itu nampak kesepian.

 **찬백**

Sehun hanya diam saat Kai sedikit keras mencengkeram tangannya. Menyeret hingga kini mereka berhenti di pinggir kolam tepat di belakang gedung Kemiliteran.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu Oh Sehun." Kai menghentak tangan Sehun dengan rasa jengkel. Karena lelaki Oh itu tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak.." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap kolam.

"Tidak ?! Sejak semalam aku sudah memberimu waktu. Aku pikir kau akan terbuka." Kai menghela emosinya yang entah kenapa mendidih memenuhi otak. Seharusnya ini salah. Kai harusnya biasa saja. Entah Sehun resah ataupun sakit. Harusnya ia tetap mengejek seperti hari-hari lalu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kim Jongin." Kai meletakkan telapak tangannya sedikit kasar ke permukaan kening Sehun.

"Keras kepala sekali.." Kai mendesis lirih. Pada akhirnya meredam emosinya sendiri melihat Sehun yang terus tertunduk.

"Oh Sehun biar ku jelaskan. Aku tidak suka memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat aneh. Saat orang yang biasa kau ajak berdebat dan kau jahili terus berputar-putar di otak. Aku benci kenyataan jika kau sudah mempengaruhi hidup ku. Mencuri atensi seorang Kim Jongin." tidak perlu menjelaskan seperti ini. Sehun harusnya sudah tau dan merasa janggal sejak insiden ciuman di arena tembak.

Tapi ia juga merasakan aneh yang sama saat perasaan itu ternyata keluar dari bibir Kai sendiri.

"Katakan apa hubungan mu dengan Jenderal Wu ? Apa yang di lakukannya hingga membuat mu tertekan seperti sekarang ?!"

"Kai ayo kembali ke lapangan. Pelantikan akan segera dimulai." sebelum berbalik, Kai dengan cepat menyambar tangan Sehun agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun !"

"Kai…" Kai mengacak rambutnya gemas. Baiklah, ini sudah keterlaluan karena ia dengan berani membentak Sehun.

"Tolong jawab aku Wu Sehun !" **Plak**

Sehun reflek menampar Kai saat didengarnya marga miliknya di ganti. Ia mendekat dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kai.

"Kau sudah mendengar apa saja semalam ? KATAKAN KAU MENDENGAR APA SAJA BRENGSEK !" Kai hanya mampu menggeleng, karena yang ia dengar di balik pintu hanya tentang marga Sehun yang di ganti menjadi Wu, bukan Oh. Tapi percuma tatapan tajam dengan kilatan amarah sudah terlanjur dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Kau mendengar apa saja Kai ?" goncangan pada kerah Kai melemah. Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kursi kayu panjang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri kini.

"S-sehun.. Aku tidak mendengar apapun, sungguh. Hanya tentang margamu yang menjadi Wu, itu saja." Sehun berubah tersenyum getir. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Kau mendengar pun tak masalah. Kenyataannya aku hanya pecundang." Kai ingin menjadi angin jika bisa. Menghembuskan udara segar untuk Sehun yang terlihat berbeda. Di hari lalu ia akan menjadi sangat cerewet. Tapi hari ini ?

"Apa kau pernah berpura-pura hingga kau lelah ?" Kai masih berdiri di tempat semula. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari apapun yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Aku sekarang sedang mengalami itu Kai. Aku sedang berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang aku lelah. Bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura peduli pada ku juga ?" Kai tersenyum miring untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri. Saat ia sudah berusaha jujur. Tapi masih dianggap berpura-pura.

"Sudah ku duga.. Ini akan kau ucapkan. Terserah kau Sehun. Aku tidak sedang bergurau seperti biasanya. Dan aku benci memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu. Aku benci mengakui jika… Ya, aku mencintaimu." Kai akhirnya menyerah pada rasanya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengetuk, tapi jika Sehun tetap enggan untuk membuka. Akan percuma, dan sia-sia.

 **찬백**

Diantara ratusan pasukan militer yang mengikuti pelantikan tim Alpha siang ini. Hanya satu yang benar-benar mencuri perhatian Kris. Lini 1 vvip hanya di hadiri 2 orang, yaitu Chanyeol dan Chen. Sedangkan 2 orang lain belum masuk ke dalam barisan. Sejak semalam Kris mulai curiga dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Kai.

Kedua sersan itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Kris saat keduanya sedang berlari dari arah ruangan Kris menuju lorong mess semalam.

"Paman.." Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Kris yang hanya memandang lurus ke tengah lapangan. Pandangannya tajam, tanpa dapat dibaca maknanya.

Kris yang menyadari panggilan dari Baekhyun sedikit menoleh.

"Aku akan ada rapat dengan Komite 1. Apa masih lama ?" Kris hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan pergi ke dekat podium. Aku harus memberi sambutan, agar acara segera selesai." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyaksikan Kris berjalan lebar menuju tengah lapangan, dekat podium. Sedangkan ia terus menatap jam tangannya. Menunggu Kyungsoo datang.

"Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo nampak menahan nafasnya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan acara terengahnya setelah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat parkir, sampai ke tepi lapangan.

"Sial ! Kenapa pusat kemiliteran menjadi seluas ini ?" si mata _doe_ membanting pantatnya dan duduk di samping.

"Berhenti menggerutu _owl !"_ Baekhyun mengabaikan gerutuan Kyungsoo. Setiap hari memang seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa.

" _Owl ?_ Maksudmu aku burung hantu ?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Enggan menanggapi. Di depan orang lain, Kyungsoo memang terlihat pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi kenapa saat bersama Baekhyun saja justru ia tampak memalukan ?

"Joonmyeon tadi ke gedung pemerintahan ?" Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak ingin menanggapi apapun tentang kakak lelakinya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa dia berada disana ?" Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun jengkel karena berita yang disampaikannya tidak disambut antusias.

"Untuk apa ? Hampir 1 minggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Bukankah itu berarti aku sudah tidak dianggap adik ?" Kyungsoo sedikit memutar matanya sebelum melanjutkan ucapan.

"Perdana menteri Byun, tuan Byun Joonmyeon akan menjadi penasihat Komite 1. Itu terhitung sejak minggu lalu. Aku mendengarnya langsung dari salah satu anggota komite 1, tuan Gong." Baekhyun menoleh, memandang penuh intimidasi. Membuat yang dipandang hanya mengangkat alis "Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu ?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Membuang mukanya menatap lurus ke arah lapangan. Secara tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan petugas militer yang tinggi. Yang melompat-lompat bersama teman-temannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tau apa artinya jika Joonmyeon sudah terjun ke pemerintahan ? ya walaupun hanya menjadi penasihat komite." Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat utuk sahutan dari sahabatnya. Namun hanya hening.

"Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun menatap ke arah lapangan. Setelah menjatuhkan pandangannya. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang melakukan kontak mata dengan salah seorang anggota kemiliteran.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku ya ?" Baekhyun terkesiap dan mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"A-aku… tentu saja mendengar."

"Kalau begitu, katakan aku tadi berbicara apa ?"

"Eungh... Tuan Gong ?" Baekhyun menjawab takut-takut sebelum akhirnya menggigit bibir saat mengetahui bahwa jawabannya saalah.

"Menyebalkan !"

 **찬백**

Di ujung sana Chanyeol masih mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memperhatikan si lelaki mungil tanpa terlewat. Sejak ia tampak terlibat pembicaraan dengan Jenderalnya. Hingga kini ia tengah membahas sesuatu yang sangat serius dengan temannya mungkin ?

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memeperhatikan hanya karena merasa aneh dan janggal. Kenapa bisa lelaki berbadan mungil seperti wanita, dan hampir keseluruhan anggota tubuhnya mirip dengan yang dimiliki seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Hingga kontak mata secara tak sengaja itu terjadi. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa mata bulan sabit itu terlihat bening dan… harus diakui jika sangat menarik. Meskipun jelas orientasinya adalah _straight_. Chanyeol hanya kagum, itu saja.

Lama mengamati dalam jarak sejauh ini Chanyeol merasa ia ataupun lelaki mungil di seberang sana sama-sama enggan mengakhiri. Jika bukan Chen yang menyenggol lengannya, Chanyeol bahkan masih sangat betah memandangi hingga esok hari.

"Sehun dan Kai mana ?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, terlihat cukup sebal dengan si mulut bebek yang cerewetnya melebihi ibu-ibu kantin.

"Kau kan juga melihat jika mereka berdua pergi ? Mana aku tau."

"Tidakkah kau merasa janggal dengan mereka berdua ? Chen berbicara serius mengabaikan terik matahari yang sudah akrab dengan kulitnya.

"Aku kira hanya aku sendiri yang berhalusinasi." Chanyeol tak kalah serius. Sekarang mereka lebih mirip dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip di sela acara arisan.

"Chanyeol.. Apakah mereka saling cinta ? aku melihat hanya Kai yang berlebihan disini. Maksudku Sehun hanya menanggapi sewajarnya 'kan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Tapi ikut berpikir juga.

"Aku rasa mereka-" Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan masing-masing saat mengetahui satu fakta " _gay ?_ "

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **CUAPS :** Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sama2 LURUS. Sampai satu hal bikin mereka sama2 belok. Cekidot in aja yaaa… hehehe

Ini tidak di edit, jadi klo ada typo. maafkan.

 **Dan ottokehh ? di next kah ?**

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH FOLL, FAV, REVIE. KU CINTA KALIAN :*

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang paling baik bagi Chanyeol selama perjalanan hidupnya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menyesal atas apapun hal pahit yang pernah dilalui. Chanyeol sukses dan lolos menjadi tim Alpha lini satu bersama ketiga temannya. Lelaki Park itu sibuk mengibaskan berkali-kali dengan gerakan lembut. Memastikan setelan jas hitam itu tidak ditempeli debu walau setitik.

"ibu, ayah.. Aku sudah mendapatkan seragam" Chanyeol tidak menutupi lagi kegembiraannya meskipun lagi-lagi ia harus merayakan keberhasilan ini sendirian.

Satu per satu impiannya tercapai karena Chanyeol selalu menjalani harinya dengan ikhlas. Sedikit banyak ia harus berterima kasih dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

Saat matanya menangkap potret mereka berempat pada waktu wajib militer sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tanpa mereka, dirinya bukan apa-apa. Mereka awalnya hanya orang lain, sebelum memutuskan untuk bersatu dalam jalan yang sama dan cita-cita yang sejalan.

"Terima kasih juga untuk kalian" Chanyeol menyentil foto itu main-main kemudian tersenyum jenaka. Tanpa mereka, hari-harinya mungkin suram. Atau tanpa persahabatan mereka, mungkin hari Chanyeol akan monoton. Hanya berjaga, makan, tidur, mandi, sesekali piket jaga. Tanpa uno, _truth or dare_ , memancing, dan berbagai kegilaan lain yang mereka habiskan bersama.

"Hyung" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Biasanya Sehun. Tapi malam ini dia melihat Kai.

"Kai ?" Kai tersenyum menyadari keheranan yang melanda Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Kesurupan apa sampai harus ijin ? Biasanya kau meminjam celana dalam ku diam-diam" sadar dengan atmosfir yang kaku, Chanyeol memilih alternatif lain. Karena suasana seperti ini, bukan tipikal Kai sekali.

"Hyung liburan kemana ?"

Sebelum resmi bertugas sebagai tim alpha. Semua jajaran yang lolos mulai dari lini 1 sampai lini 3 diberi libur selama satu minggu. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan dan bertemu keluarga di rumah.

"Belum tahu"

"Aku sepertinya akan pulang ke Hwangju" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ada saatnya mereka berempat harus pulang dan berpisah sejenak untuk menyapa mereka yang menunggu di rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai. Bukannya biasanya begitu ?" tanya Chanyeol gamang.

"Hyung, sebenarnya…"

"Apa ?!" sentak Chanyeol khawatir. "Kau butuh uang, atau apa ? Jangan membuat ku khawatir, Kai"

"Hyung sebenarnya… Aku mau mundur saja"

Ini tidak pernah diprediksi sebelumnya. Baru saja Chanyeol berbahagia atas keberhasilan mereka. Dan dalam sekejap harus luluh lantak seperti bangunan lego yang mereka susun berempat dan rusak karena terinjak.

"Kenapa begitu ?" Chanyeol hanya memilih kalimat itu, di antara banyaknya makian yang tersusun di otaknya.

"Ayahku sakit" bohong. Ayah Kai memang sakit, tapi tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengejar mimpi sejak kecil sebagai tim alpha.

"Tadi siang kita melompat-lompat di tengah lapangan karena masuk ke tim inti vvip lini 1. Aku, kau, Chen, dan Sehun memiliki rasa yang sama. Bahagia. Ini gila Kai, kau tahu!"

"Maafkan aku" Jongin menunduk karena takut. Karena meskipun Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang hangat. Ketika dia marah, maka semua akan diam.

"Jelaskan… Jelaskan agar paling tidak aku tidak kecewa dengan kemunduranmu"

"Aku ingin mundur, dan pulang karena ayahku sakit"

"Hanya itu ? Dulu kau bahkan rela pulang-pergi Gangnam-Hwangju agar kewajibanmu sebagai tentara dan anak bisa seimbang"

Akhirnya Kai berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang sudah memerah. Entah itu akan menangis, atau karena terlalu murka.

"Maafkan aku hyung sungguh maaf"

"Terserah… Kau tidak berkewajiban meminta maaf karena itu hak mu. Tapi aku juga berhak kecewa. Terutama mungkin Chen, Sehun, dan kapten Lee"

Sesungguhnya, gundah bukan milik Kai saja. Di saat seperti ini Chanyeol ingin mengakui. Jika mereka berempat bukan sekedar rekan kerja, tapi juga keluarga. Tempat masing-masing saling bergantung dan membutuhkan, kala rumah jauh dari jangkauan.

"Kemari" Kai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol untuk memeluk lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Seorang yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Bersama Chanyeol, Kai merasakan memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sesungguhnya.

"Apapun pilihanmu, aku mendukung karena kau adalah adikku" Kai menangis dalam diam masih berada di pelukan Chanyeol, ini berat.

 **찬백**

Kyungsoo mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ini sudah tengah malam sampai dia lupa mengenakan sandal dengan benar. Kyungsoo menggunakan sandal dengan bagian kiri di kedua kaki.

Mobilnya dipacu dengan sedikit ugal. Karena istana Presiden dan flatnya lumayan jauh.

" _Kau dimana ?!"_ Kyungsoo melirik kaca spion, sedikit menepi untuk memelankan laju mobil karena suara sahabatnya memanggil-manggil dibalik _earphone bluetooth_ yang bertengger di telinganya.

"Apa lagi sialan aku masih dijalan. Kau mengganggu tidurku, tidak cukupkah kau mengganggu siang hari ku saja hah!"

" _Jangan lupa roti bakarnya. Ehe"_ astaga, Kyungsoo sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. Ia berhenti dan membaca ulang pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Dia menyesal karena tidak membaca pesan dengan lengkap. Ia hanya membaca pada bagian ketika Baekhyun memintanya ke rumah. Karena Kyungsoo pikir akan ada hal genting. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun memintanya ke rumah untuk membelikan roti bakar.

Seperti kebiasaannya selama ini. Kyungsoo akan memasuki rumah Baekhyun dengan santai setelah melewati pintu gerbang. Menganggap seperti rumah sendiri. Matanya masih perih karena tidurnya yang terganggu. Menatap gundukan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melempar kotak berisi roti bakar hingga menimpa gundukan selimut itu. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Mungkin ia menginap saja.

"Cepat makan pendek! Aku akan tidur sini karena mataku tidak sanggup di ajak menyetir" tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo memilih terlelap sampai _earphone bluetooth_ di telinganya mengeluarkan suara sayup.

" _Owl, kau tidak tertidur di toko roti bakar kan ?"_ Kyungsoo masih bingung.

" _Owl, kamarku tidak dikunci. Jika aku di kamar mandi kau langsung masuk saja ya"_ Kyungsoo lalu terduduk dengan sigap. Menoleh ke sisi kanan tempatnya berbaring sembarangan tadi.

Dan bungkusan roti bakar ditenteng seperti sampah oleh seorang lelaki bermuka datar. Wajahnya khas bangun tidur. Kyungsoo salah masuk kamar.

"S-saya bisa jelaskan" Kyungsoo sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu dengan orang di depannya ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu siapa orang yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Pendek kau bilang tadi ?"

"B-bukan begitu… Maksud saya…" Kyungsoo bingung. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan jika dirinya salah masuk kamar.

"Tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ? Mau ku ajari ?" Junmyeon melempar bungkusan roti bakar yang masih hangat, dan Kyungsoo berhasil menangkap.

"M-maaf, saya salah masuk kamar. Permi-"

"Mau kemana kau ?!"

"Eh ?"

"Kau mau kemana ?" ulang Junmyeon tajam.

"Ke kamar Baekhyun, lalu pulang" Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya kembali berbaring di ranjang milik putra pertama sang Presiden itu. Tapi dia ingat tangannya ditarik agar kembali berbaring, dan dalam situasi sekarang dia sangat butuh Baekhyun.

"Katamu akan menginap kan ? Ya Sudah sana tidur" Junmyeon menarik selimutnya, kembali tidur membelakangi Kyungsoo. Sahabat Baekhyun itu sibuk memeluk roti bakar untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh karena ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo kau di dalam ?" Kyungsoo merasa seperti disiram air surga. Suara Baekhyun yang berasal dari balik pintu kamar Junmyeon.

Baekhyun sempat curiga karena mobil sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu sudah terparkir rapi. Tapi batang hidungnya tidak kunjung terlihat. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Kyungsoo salah masuk kamar.

"I-iya" ternyata suara lirih itu masih bisa di dengar Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu waktu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Astaga aku khawatir" Baekhyun segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan. "Maafkan aku yang semena-mena menyuruhmu membeli roti bakar tengah malam begini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang"

"Ayo ke kamar ku" Junmyeon hanya pura-pura tidur. Tapi sebenarnya ia mendengar. Satu lagi yang membuatnya iri pada Baekhyun. Adiknya itu selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus tanpa pamrih.

 **찬백**

Kapten Lee Minho, memilih mereka berempat bukan tanpa alasan. Lepas dari seluruh tes sebagai alur penerimaan tim alpha. Kapten Lee lebih tertarik menjadikan kekompakan dan ikatan kuat sebagai syarat utama sebuah tim. Tanpa adanya kompak dan toleransi, sekalipun diisi dengan seluruh anggota yang cerdas. Tim itu akan sia-sia. Gagal membentuk selama dua kali periode. Kapten Lee cukup belajar dari kegagalannya. Celah mana yang tidak boleh dianggap sepele. Kapten Lee sudah mempelajari itu.

Jadi menjadikan Chanyeol, Kai atau Kim Jongin, Chen atau Kim Jongdae, dan Sehun dalam lini 1 vvip adalah keputusan tepat. Persahabatan mereka menjadikan satu sama lain akan bekerja sama dengan baik.

Bagai badai, ternyata siang ini ruangannya terasa kelam dengan tiga orang yang sama mendungnya, hanya Sehun yang tidak disana.

"Aku terlalu berharap banyak pada kalian" Kapten Lee sudah sangat siap untuk kegagalannya yang ketiga dan tembak mati. Begitu kira-kira ancaman Jenderal Choi.

"Jika tumbang satu, apa kalian bisa ku katakan utuh ? Atau jika ku carikan ganti apa itu bisa dikatakan sempurna ?" Chen sudah kentara ingin marah. Lelaki murah senyum itu yang paling terguncang atas retaknya persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun susah payah.

Sehun sejak semalam sudah menghilang. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Tidak ada yang tahu kepergiannya. Sehun sepertinya pergi setelah apa yang dibicarakan dengan Kai di danau kemarin.

"Vvip butuh 4 anggota. Awalnya aku rasa kalian adalah komposisi pas. Tapi jika seperti ini, mungkin aku harus membubarkan dan mengganti dengan komposisi baru. Daripada kinerja kacau balau ?" mimpi mereka sudah dipastikan, berantakan.

"Dia tidak akan mundur, Kapten" empat orang di dalam ruangan Kapten Lee menoleh ke pintu. Sehun sudah berdiri terengah-engah dengan pakaian santainya. Sepertinya pemuda itu berlari untuk sampai kemari.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti karena ini adalah mimpi kami. Kita bukan berempat, tapi kita ini satu. Tidak akan utuh, dan tidak akan sempurna jika salah satu menghilang" semua berdiri kecuali Kai.

Chen dan Chanyeol berjalan untuk memeluk adik kecilnya yang datang tepat waktu mereka rasa.

"Darimana saja ?" Chanyeol memutus keterdiaman mereka.

"Aku ada urusan hyung. Dan ku tinggalkan karena aku merasa urusan disini jauh lebih penting" Chen dan Chanyeol membuka jalan agar Sehun menghampiri Kai yang terpekur di sofa milik Kapten Lee.

Tamparan keras membuat pipi Kai kebas. Ia masih menjalin kontak mata dengan Sehun. Dan pendiriannya runtuh. Ketika alasannya untuk lari, malah berdiri disini dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Janjimu omong kosong! Cinta kau bilang ? Jika begini saja kau sudah menyerah. Harusnya saat aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti peduli, peluk aku. Bukan malah lari dan pergi. Kau pikir dengan melakukan hal itu perasaanmu bisa menghilang ?" Kapten Lee tidak mengerti, juga tidak akan mengira jika cinta yang dimaksud Sehun adalah untuk dirinya. Yang paham disini hanya Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna. Kita ini sahabat kan ? Tapi sedikitpun kami tidak tahu tentang dirimu Oh Sehun. Sisihkan masalah hatiku. Tapi fokuskan pada dirimu" Sehun tahu, diantara mereka, hanya dirinya yang tidak biasa mengumbar urusan pribadi. Bahkan nama orang tuanya saja, mereka tidak tahu.

"Aku punya alasan" jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga punya alasan untuk mundur" sela Kai tajam.

Saat Kai hendak pergi dari sana, Sehun segera menyela. Membuat langkah Kai terhenti walaupun badannya masih membelakangi Sehun "Kau bisa ikut aku, maka kau akan tahu alasan sebenarnya. Bukankah aku berjanji untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat ?"

"Apa kami berdua boleh ikut ?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Chen dan Chanyeol berdiri. Matanya buram. Sehun, sekali ini bersyukur atas hidupnya. Mempunyai 3 kakak lelaki yang luar biasa. "Tentu, hyung"

Lima orang dewasa itu tanpa kata seolah tahu jawabannya bahwa pengunduran diri Kai resmi batal. Lee Minho tersenyum bangga di singgasananya. Dia tidak salah, sedalam itu ikatan persahabatan anak buahnya.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Gunakan seminggu ini dengan baik karena tugas pertama kalian adalah mengawal jalannya acara pertunangan putra kedua Presiden"

 **찬백**

"Sayang" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya karena muak dengan panggilan barusan. Bukan ditujukan untuknya. Tapi ditujukan untuk atasannya, Baekhyun.

"Hai, selamat siang _by_ " Kyungsoo mencibir ketika Baekhyun bersikap _sok gentle,_ lupa jika semalam berteriak minta dibawakan roti bakar sampai mengakibatkan Kyungsoo mendapat masalah besar, salah masuk kandang singa.

"Selamat siang juga, aku mau makan" dengan tidak sopan dan menganggap keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai benda mati. Eunji duduk manja di atas paha Baekhyun, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher si pria.

"Aku sudah tadi sekalian _meeting_ dengan komite 1"

"Tapi aku lapar" Baekhyun kelihatan menyesal sebab makan siang terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

" _Delivery order_ saja maukah, _by ?_ Aku temani disini makannya karena pekerjaan ku sedang banyak dan tidak bisa ditunda" Eunji tampak berpikir dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Tapi suapi ya ?" tanpa ragu Baekhyun menyanggupi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ? Dia ingin muntah sekarang karena interaksi berlebihan di depannya. Bertambah geram lagi ketika ingat waktu dia berpapasan dengan Eunji yang tengah merangkul lelaki lain tempo hari.

"Kyungsoo, tolong pesankan makan siang untuk Eunji" tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo segera membungkuk untuk pamit. Kesempatan keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana gaun dan tuxedonya _by_?" Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya dengan kertas pengajuan infrastruktur dari berbagai Distrik. Tanpa membuat Eunji merasa tersisih dan diabaikan.

"Sudah sayang, tapi kita perlu _fitting._ Nanti kamu kosongkan jadwal dua hari lagi. Aku gugup"

"Ada aku" kecupan didaratkan Baekhyun di kening kekasihnya.

"Aku minta hadiah untuk pertunangannya ya ?"

"Apapun untukmu"

Baekhyun memang pria matang yang cukup royal jika menyangkut orang-orang yang disayangi. Tidak heran jika Eunji meminta apapun maka sesaat kemudian permintaannya terkabul. Hadiah bagi Baekhyun bukan apa-apa, meskipun Eunji meminta dirinya nanti. Ia akan memberikan dengan senang hati.

"Aku mau mobil sport" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hadiahnya akan kau dapat di hari pertunangan kita"

" _Thank you_ , sayang" Eunji memeluk semakin erat hingga membuat prianya tertawa gemas. " _Anything for my baby"_

" _Can't wait to be yours, daddy"_

Sementara di luar ruang kerja, Kyungsoo kembali mencibir dengan geli "apa ? _Daddy_ dia bilang ?" bukan begitu, masalahnya Baekhyun terlalu lentik jarinya untuk dipanggil _daddy._ Tidak ada maksud, bukan juga Kyungsoo iri. Tapi Eunji entah mengapa membuatnya kurang setuju. Tapi untuk berbicara ia takut sahabatnya akan menjadi patah.

"Nona Eunji, makanan akan sampai 15 menit lagi" Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke ruangan setelah selesai dengan acara mencibirnya. Juga telah mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin masuk.

"Sayang, maaf aku harus kembali. Aku lupa ada pemotretan"

"Makanannya ?"

"Untuk mu dan asistenmu saja, _bye."_ Eunji turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan melenggang pergi setelah mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati, kabari aku ya , _by_?" pintu tertutup cukup keras. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuang nafas.

" _By ?_ Babi ?" itu Kyungsoo, tidak sopan memang. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa.

"Kau mau ku pecat ya ?" Baekhyun yang merasa terhina atas cibiran sahabatnya akhirnya mengancam.

"Jika anda lupa, anda yang menyobek surat pengunduran diriku berkali-kali Perdana Menteri Byun" Baekhyun lantas tertawa. Iya, dia begitu bergantung dengan asistennya yang serba bisa itu. Sampai kadang jika Kyungsoo marah, besok paginya surat pengunduran diri akan tergeletak manis di atas meja kerja Baekhyun. Dan balasan yang didapat Kyungsoo bukan persetujuan, melainkan satu set sepatu mahal dan sobekan kertas pengunduran dirinya sebagai permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun. Namun kesalahan yang sama tetap diulangi berkali-kali oleh Baekhyun, dan hebatnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa marah. Meskipun tanpa sepatu mahal itu, pada dasarnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa benar-benar menjauhi Baekhyun. Ia khawatir terhadap sahabatnya yang terlampau baik itu jika nanti dimanfaatkan orang lain. Setulus itu persahabatan mereka.

 **찬백**

"Semalam ada orang asing masuk rumah sembarangan. Bukankah penjagaan kita kurang ketat ?" Junmyeon sejak beberapa bulan lalu memang tidak pernah baik. Seperti sekarang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Walaupun jelas untuk ibunya, tapi pertanyaannya tidak sopan sama sekali. Tidak ada sapa, ataupun salam.

"Berbicara dengan siapa ?" Boa mencoba mengerti. Selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan anak sulungnya meski hatinya kerap terluka.

"Dengan ibu" suara Junmyeon lirih.

"Sapa dulu, nak. Lalu salam. Setelah itu bertanya. Jika yang kau maksud adalah Kyungsoo, dia bukan orang asing" Boa meninggalkan secangkir teh nya dan memilih memandang putranya yang tengah berdiri kaku di ambang ruang keluarga.

"Dia bukan anggota keluarga, bu"

"Tapi Kyungsoo sahabat adikmu sekaligus asistennya. Dia sering kemari bahkan menginap"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

"Karena kau tidak pernah pulang" sela Boa segera.

Bukan Junmyeon yang meminta jadi seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membantah ibunya. Tapi rasa marah pada sang adik masih sering mengambil kendali dan menimbulkan emosi.

"Aku benci dia bu, benci apapun tentang dia!"

"Dia siapa ? Byun Baekhyun ? Adik mu ? Dia yang kau benci itu juga anakku"

Junmyeon tersenyum miring. Ibunya memancing emosinya sekali lagi.

"Iya aku yang bukan anak ibu"

"Tutup mulutmu, Jun! Aku melahirkan mu susah payah tidak takut sekalipun lawan ku adalah mati. Mengandung mu sembilan bulan. Dia.. Yang kau benci itu adalah orang yang menyayangi mu, menunggu mu sampai pulang, memperhatikan mu setiap saat"

"Tapi kalian tidak menyayangi kami sama rata. Dia mendapat lebih banyak dariku"

Boa menangis tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya beralasan, tapi ia enggan mengakui jika dirinya benar-benar terluka hatinya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Ibu dan ayah menyayangi kalian sama. Mana mungkin kami membagi dengan berbeda. Ayah punya alasan kuat, menjadikannya pegawai pemerintahan, dan menjadikanmu pebisnis" Boa berbalik meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terlihat frustasi di tempat. Ia menyayangi anaknya itu. Maka Boa tidak mau menambah sakit hatinya lebih banyak lagi dan berujung menyumpahi dengan hal buruk.

"Bunuh ibu saja Jun. Ibu lebih baik mati daripada melihatmu membenci adikmu. Ibu hanya punya kalian"

Baekhyun yang mendengar perdebatan itu. Mundur perlahan dari tempatnya berdiri. Separah ini hubungan mereka berdua ternyata. Meskipun ibunya terlihat yang paling tegar dengan permusuhan mereka, ternyata banyak luka menghujam di dalam sana.

"Hyung…." lirih Baekhyun secara spontan.

Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang. Adiknya ada di sana tanpa sepengatuhannya entah sejak kapan.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada ibu. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku cari!" bukan balasan yang manis. Junmyeon justru berbicara tajam dan penuh desisan berbahaya.

Setelah lama Baekhyun terdiam sendiri di tengah istana luas ini. Ia meraba saku jasnya. Melakukan panggilan untuk menenangkan ketakutannya.

" _Sayang, kenapa ? Halo ? Sayang kamu baik ?"_

" _By…_ Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana kan ?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Membuat lawan bicaranya bingung.

" _Sayang aku ada di kantor agensi untuk membicarakan iklan. Aku tidak kemana-mana, seminggu lagi kita akan bertunangan"_

" _By…_ Jangan pergi. Aku hanya memilikimu"

Sesungguhnya Eunji sedang menyeringai di ujung sana. Baekhyun sudah bergantung banyak padanya, sehingga tidak perlu banyak usaha meskipun nyatanya dia sudah tidak utuh sebagai seorang perempuan.

" _Love you sayang, istirahat ya. Kau terlihat lelah"_

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Menuruti perintah calon tunangannya untuk beristirahat. Ya, ia mungkin lelah. Ditambah mendengar perdebatan kakak dan ibunya membuat semakin kusut.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

a/n : yg lupa silahkan baca dari awal ya . heheh. Btw, maaf sdh menunggu, dan terima ksih karena mau menunggu. Masih belum bisa bikin chanbaek satu scene, soalnya alurnya memang begitu. Heheh. Feel free to blame me :) review dan fav nya masih ditunggu. Setelah ini aku akan update rutin sebab udah mateng kerangkanya :)


End file.
